May's new love and Brock's new
by Botan-Sama
Summary: May has found a new love


Chapter-2- May's in love - This may suck but cut me some slack.  
  
''Ash, where are we going?,''said May who was hungry and exausted from walking so much.  
  
''I don't- hey look a Pokemon Center! Let's go." Ash said as he pointed ahead. The rest looked and smiled.  
  
"I knew where we were alllllllll along," said May confidently. "Was just testin' you guys,"  
  
They were walking when Team Rocket jumped up in front of them. They stood in thier usual stance and began to recite thier motto.  
  
"Prepare for troub-"  
  
But Ash, Brock, and May intterupted them by ignoring them and knocking them down in the road.  
  
"We know, we know. Prepare for trouble," Brock said as he stepped on James' stomach.  
  
"Yeah and make it double," Ash joined in as he kicked Meowth in the head.  
  
"And protect the world from- Oh who cares!" May continued as she smiled at Jessey and...stepped on a place where the sun don't shine.  
  
They all just kept running to the Pokemon Center.  
  
''Hey, were not done with you yet!''said Jessy trying to get up.  
  
Ash, Brock, and May ran to the Pokemon Center, leaving Team Rocket in the dust.  
  
May just ran inside the Pokemon Center and started eating everything she saw. She ate like there was no tommorrow, today, yesterday, or last year! She even ate off of other people's plates. She probably even ate the Pokemon Center! (she didn't eat it though)  
  
Ash and Brock tried to catch her, but she was to fast for them.  
  
"May, calm down!"said Ash trying to catch her.  
  
May finally stopped. She had food all over her face. Ash and Brock just looked at her and started to laugh histaricly.  
  
''May, look at your face.''said Ash still laughing.  
  
May took out her little mirror in her pocket and looked at her face. She screamed so loud that hell were covering their ears. She ran into the bathroom to clean her face and Ash went to help. Ash heard May crying in the bathroom.  
  
"May, are you okay?''  
  
''I am so embarrassed!''she said trying to calm down.  
  
''About what? You made me ahd Brock laugh.''  
  
''That's the point I made YOU laugh.''  
  
''I don't get it?''Ash said scratched his head.  
  
''I LOVE YOU, okay!''she said.  
  
Ash just looked at her and noticed she had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw.  
  
''You love me,''he said while scatching his head again,''I love you too.''  
  
She smiled and gave him a very tight hug.  
  
''Okay, okay. Too much love!''he said trying to breath.  
  
They both walked out of the bathroom.  
  
May wispered,''Do you promise not to tell Brock about this?''  
  
''I promise.''  
  
Brock ran straight to them with a smile on his face.  
  
''Brock, what's the matter?''said Ash.  
  
''My parent's back home won the lottery and they said they sent me some money!''  
  
''Wow that's amazing!''said May proudly,''What are you going to buy?''  
  
''I'm going to buy a car.''  
  
''Well what are we waiting for,''said Ash,''Let's go get it!''  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Meanwhile at the new car lot-  
  
''Wow I like this one!''said Brock proudly  
  
Brock picked the Mazda.  
  
1hour later they were riding in the wind.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Me: So Brock, you like your new car?  
  
Brock: *Hugs the car tightly then kisses it*  
  
Ash and May: *tries to pry him off the car*  
  
Me: *sits there drinking ice tea and looks at them with a confused gaze*  
  
Naraku: What are they doing?  
  
Me: I don't know?  
  
Naraku: *sits by my side and drinks ice tea with me and looks at them with a confused gaze*  
  
Lil Washu-chan comes and looks at Botan and Naraku: Oh god. Not again...haven't you finished having wild baboon sex with him yet?  
  
Me: *coighs up on my ice tea* WHAT!! THE READERS CAN'T KNOW THAT!!!  
  
Naraku: *puts his hand on mines* It's ok. It's time the public knows...I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Me:...  
  
Washu:..  
  
Brock:...*hugs car* Me and you baby...just me and you  
  
Ash and May: *looks at eachother*  
  
Ash: Your sexy  
  
May" I know. You are...*cough* yeah... You're Ash.  
  
Ash: KISS ME BABY!  
  
May: Oh fuck off. *jumps on Naraku and starts making out with him*  
  
Me: OH KNOW THIS BITCH DID NOT!!  
  
Washu: *hands Botan a titanium bat* Handle your business cousin. Handle your business.  
  
Me: GET THE HELL OFF MY MAN YOU POKEMON WHORE!!  
  
Naraku: *breaks away from May* She's giving me CPR!! *keeps kissing her*  
  
Me: CPR MY ASS! Naraku I swear to Kami if you dont stop kissing that whore i'll break your dick in such a way you'll piss out your ass!  
  
Naraku: *breaks away from May* I'm sorry pokemon slut..I LOVE BOTAN!  
  
Me: You're sleepin outside tonight. *walks away*  
  
Naraku: BABY!!! *runs after her* IT'S COLD!!! IM SORRY! I LOVE YOU!  
  
May: Naraku...WAIT!!! *about to run after him but Washu grabs her arm*  
  
Washu: *evil smile* Let's "talk" May...You mad my cousin mad and i'd like to "discuss" things with you. *grabs my bat* step into my office. *drags her into an alley*  
  
May: Oh shit...  
  
*May gets dragged into an alley by Wasuh...The following sonds are:  
  
YOU BITCH! *WHAM*  
  
I'm sorry!  
  
YOU WHORE! *BAM*  
  
Oh god not the face!  
  
FINE! I WONT HIT YOUR FACE!! *KAPOW*  
  
...  
  
May?...You alive?  
  
*whisper* yes...  
  
DAMN! *KAPLUNK* DIE BITCH! DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Me: That's my cousin!  
  
Ash: *looking at Brock's car* How YOU doin?  
  
Brock: fuck off pencil dick *humps his car*  
  
Washu: Don't put a dent in it now...wouldn' want you to mess it up...  
  
Brock: *Turns to Washu and winks* how about I put a dent in YOU!  
  
Washu:..SESSHOMARU, MIROKU, AND JOHNNY DEPP!!  
  
All three *comes* What's wrong baby?  
  
Washu: *points to Brock* This lesibian dressed as a man is hitting on me and tyring to rape me!  
  
Sesshomaru: *takes out his poison whip*  
  
Miroku: *takes out his staff*  
  
Johnny Depp: *grabs Washu and takes her into Brock's car to..."talk"  
  
Trojan man: USE PROTECTION!!  
  
*Sesshomaru and Miroku start beating the crap out of Brock. Ash helps.* 


End file.
